


Lighthouse

by nietzscheantrout



Series: 400 Follower Ficlets [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Caring Hannibal Lecter, First Meetings, Lighthouses, M/M, Rain, Storm Chasing, Will Graham is a Repressed Homosexual, just softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nietzscheantrout/pseuds/nietzscheantrout
Summary: Request: i couldnt explain why but im a SLUT for lighthouse keeper will AUs. idk what hannibal does in this like maybe he's the town's therapist or whatevs but id kill for u if u write a little smthg with them talking about loneliness and wildness of the human instincts thru sea metaphors. do with that what u will (or don't if it's too annoying skfjs issok 👉👈)
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: 400 Follower Ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985011
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Lighthouse

The unforgiving wind practically shoved Hannibal towards the solitary lighthouse. It was his own fault that he had gone out when the town was expecting a storm, but it was much too late now to have regrets anyway. He wrapped himself up in his coat, letting the rain soak through his hair and clothing as he stumbled towards the door, knocking loudly. A flustered looking man met him on the other side, long curls framing his face. “Oh God, come in, come in,” he dragged Hannibal inside.

The interior was no less shabby than the outside, though there was a coziness that Hannibal quietly admired. “Hannibal Lecter,” he piped up, pulling off his soaking wet coat, now standing in a white shirt. Its cling left little to the imagination. “Will Graham,” he looked up for a moment, then moving to focus his attention on the kettle in the corner of the kitchen. Will put it on without another word and looked up. “What were you doing out in this weather? I imagine the town received warning of an oncoming storm.”

“I enjoy the unpredictability. There’s something liberating about letting nature run its course, don’t you think?”

Will cocked an eyebrow at the strange man, pouring him a mug of tea and reaching for a towel. He chucked it with ease, walking towards him. “Nature running its course is what I usually try to prevent, Mr. Lecter,” he noted, sipping on his tea. 

“Doctor,” Hannibal couldn’t help himself but correct the man. “I’m a psychiatrist, actually. You’d be surprised at how many people find themselves needing my help.”

“No surprises here. I never liked going to the shrink - was always afraid they’d never let me back out again,” he smiled halfheartedly, though it was clear there was a raw honesty behind what he had just said. Perhaps it was the circumstances, or the rain hammering on the roof, or Hannibal’s demeanor, but something about it all felt safe. Like it invited vulnerability. 

Hannibal finally allowed himself to inspect Will’s face, seemingly lost in thought. “Cursed to live a life of solitude lest you subject others to knowing you? To seeing you?”

Will leaned against the counter, uncomfortable by the psychiatrist’s perceptiveness. He wasn’t used to being seen, never mind observed. “Something like that. Though I’ve always loved the sea so I can’t exactly say it’s a curse.”

“I imagine it’s easy to find yourself being drawn to the ocean. After all, we never know what lurks beneath its depths. What lurks beneath yours?”

He gulped and set down his mug. “Actually, it’s just about time for me to check on the light. Stormy night and all. Make yourself at home.” Will practically ran off, finding his interest in this mysterious man simultaneously exciting and concerning.

“Allow me to join you,” Hannibal responded, making his way up the long flight of stairs, now wrapped in a towel and holding some tea. The observation area upstairs was gorgeous, and paired with the water cascading down he was in awe. It exuded pure, unadulterated tranquility. Hannibal watched as Will worked, situating himself on one of two seats.

“It’s a natural human instinct to flee when you feel threatened. I hope I haven’t proven to be much of a threat,” he approached Will once he was done peering into the distance, a comforting hand on his shoulder. “I just imagine it’d be good for you to find a light of your own to follow, rather than swimming around aimlessly and waiting for the shore to appear. You seem more than capable of agency.”

Will looked up, hitching a breath at their proximity as he found himself trapped between Hannibal and the light. “My capability to have agency isn’t the issue in this case, Dr. Lecter. It’s rather what I would like to do with that agency that proves to be an issue.” Hannibal raised an eyebrow, watching as Will involuntarily leaned in, ever-so-slightly. 

“They don’t like my kind in town,” Will continued. “There’s a church for every 400 people. If their nature had run its course, I would be repenting.”

“Our kind,” Hannibal corrected once again, “have absolutely nothing to repent for,” his hand ran through Will’s hair, enamored by the softness of his curls. “This isn’t the only town on the planet. For someone so accustomed to the vastness of the sea, you seem to have locked yourself in a little box. It’s time to climb out, Will.”

Will cleared his throat, prepared to display the agency that he had just discussed. “With your help, perhaps I will.” His hands made their way to Hannibal’s hips, settling there as the two men made eye contact for an impossibly long time. 

“Are you sure you’re not a siren?” Will joked, though he wondered if he had truly gone mad. Was there such a thing as a tangible hallucination?

“Only in the metaphorical sense,” Hannibal returned his smile, pulling the frazzled man into a warm hug. “I can’t wait to see who you are beneath the rolling tides.”

“I can’t wait for you to show me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one was so cute!
> 
> Hope you are all having a lovely day <3
> 
> \- Newt xxx


End file.
